Sacrifices
by KDSanders
Summary: Written for a checkmated challenge. In light of J.K’s charity prequel we were challenged to write our own prequel. 800 words or less. Must take place before Harry was taken to the Dursley’s. This prequel surrounds Molly and her family in 1981 Making


(A/N: Written for a checkmated challenge. In light of J.K's charity prequel we were challenged to write our own prequel. 800 words or less. Must take place before Harry was taken to the Dursley's.)

**Sacrifices**

She sat quietly in her chair as the people around her talked, hands busy with knitting needles.

"Septimus," Arthur suggested. "He would be the seventh, it seems appropriate."

"Come now Arthur," Mrs. Prewett said, "Septimus is a lovely name, but, I believe one Septimus Weasley is enough for this world. I still say Artemius. Artemius Weasley, see it has a rather nice ring to it."

"Artemius is a nice name," Arthur said, "but Molly and I have decided that it just doesn't fit with the other children's names."

"He has a point dear," Mr. Prewett said. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Artemius, it is a bit out of place."

"You wouldn't have to call him Artemius. My great uncle Artemius was called Artie. If you don't like that you could call him Art."

Everyone looked at her.

"Or not," she shrugged.

"We told you the last three times Molly," Gideon said, "and we still haven't gotten a Gideon or a Fabian."

"No," she said eyes still on her knitting, "but you've got a George and Fred. That is my homage to you dear brother." She looked up and smiled. "That's all you get."

"What makes you so sure," Mr. Prewett asked, "that it will be a boy? Seventh time could be a charm."

"I would love a daughter," Arthur said, "but there hasn't been a girl born to the Weasley clan in many generations. Years of family and six attempts of our own suggest that in a matter of weeks we will be welcoming our seventh son."

"All the same," Fabian said. "You should at least think of a girl's name. You never know."

"How about," Gideon paused for a moment, thinking, "Ginevra?"

"Ginevra," Fabian said. "Why, that's a beautiful name. We could call her Ginny."

"I suppose," she said still knitting, "in the unlikely event that we have a girl."

"Oh, Arthur," she said throwing open the door as he provided the correct passphrase. "I was so worried. Gone all night and no word, I didn't know what to think. The paper says there was a battle, that there were deaths. Everyone is going mad with worry. The children hardly slept." She stopped seeing his expression. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Molly," he swallowed hard, "perhaps you should sit down."

"What is it Arthur, tell me."

"There was a battle," he confirmed, "and there were deaths."

She gasped, sinking into a chair. "Who," she asked, afraid to hear.

"A group of Death Eaters were attacking a muggle family. We've been getting reports for weeks and our sources led us to a neighborhood in Epsom. When we arrived the house was on fire. The family was trapped inside."

"Oh, no," Molly said wondering where this story was going.

"Moody and a few of us began putting out the fires while others went inside to evacuate the family. Frank and Benjy got the mother and father; it was left to your brothers to collect the children."

"No!"

"They had just gotten the children out when we were attacked." His voice was labored, but he knew she needed to hear it. "There were about nine of them, I can't be sure. We had them out numbered, but we had injured people to protect. Emmaline and Sturgis ushered the family to safety while the rest of use fought. Some of them fled, a few of us gave chase. Three of the remaining Death Eaters were casting at Dorcas, she was injured and they had her surrounded. Gideon and Fabian charged in."

Her hands covered her mouth.

"They fought bravely, gave her time to apparate to safety. Moody returned to find them taking on five Death Eaters. He hurried to join the fray, but it was too late." His voice was horse from crying. "I'm so sorry Molly."

Her sobs were heavy and violent. Her words, if they were words, were incoherent. With a great effort Arthur helped her upstairs, where she all but collapsed onto the bed.

"Don't dwell on it, Dear," Mrs. Prewett consoled her daughter at the funeral, "Gideon and Fabian were my boys and I loved them more than words can express, but they knew the risk when they got involved. We should be proud of their sacrifice. They died so that your children could live freely. Weep for them as much as you need to, but honor their memory. Honor them by going on with your life. Play with your children. Take joy in the world your brother's fought to save."

The boys rushed in, fighting for the first peak at the new baby.

Mrs. Prewett entered holding Ron and smiled sadly as tears of sorrow and joy fell from Molly's eyes.

"What's her name, Mom?" Bill asked.

"Ginevra," Molly cried. "Her name is Ginevra."

(There isn't a lot known about the death of Gideon and Fabian so I added my spin. I did find that they were killed in the last half of 1981 and Ginny was born in August of '81.)


End file.
